Need It
by Dakyloquacious
Summary: There are only a few things in the world that could drag Matt away from a videogame store window. And Mello's pretty sure he knows one...


**A/N**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEPHY-CHAN~! *throws about balloons and streamers and pretty sparklies and random anime posters* HERE YOU GO~! MY GREATEST SHAME AND REASON FOR FALLING FAR MORE QUICKLY INTO DEMENTIA THAN THE THERAPIST PREDICTED! ALL FOR YOOOOOUUUUUU! That, my friends, is true friendship. *strikes a pose*

You better the _hellion_ appreciate this. I wrote freaking YAOI for you. More appropriately, yaoi for a show I don't know details about. T.T So hard to write fanfiction for shows I don't know like the back of my hand. Don't get me wrong, I love _Death Note_ to death (HA! THAT WAS A PUN! A REALLY BAD PUN! BUT STILL A PUN!)…but yeah…forgive me if I get any details wrong…please…

Anywho, other peoples who might be reading this…you basically get the gist of this fic. I don't really write for _Death Note_…but this was the _best_ present for the ever-amazing Tephy-chan…and she requested it, because I'm lame with surprises. And so…yeah…everyone might be a bit OOC…or a lot OOC…your choice…

**Disclaimer**: And here I sigh. Sigh…I do not own _Death Note_. If I did, I'd prolly be one of the most loved peoples in the world…I'd have my own pedestal…and temple…and a cult…all devoted to _me_…kyah…I will have all of that soon enough…kyahaha…

**Time**: I guess…after Mello left the Whammy House…but before he got into the whole Death Note mess…yeah…during the time-skip thing…okie…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Matt and Mello went for a walk. It was dark. No one was around. There was a bench. Guess what happened. There was leather involved. I don't know why they brought leather on their walk, but they did. The end.

(**A/N**: …Such a shame that I will prolly be eaten for insisting that that is the fic…I couldn't resist…okie, here's the _actual_ story…)

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"I need it."

"…Matt…get away from the window…please…"

"I need it."

"Come on, think about what everyone else is thinking…you're a _man_ now, for heaven's sake, but you've glued yourself to the window of a _kids_ store…"

"_I need it._"

Mello let out an irritable sigh, glancing down the street. There was only a scant amount of people wandering about, but sure enough they were staring, with the interest of those with really nothing better to do than watch in amusement as a blonde tugged at the elbow of a goggled boy uselessly.

His pleads and attempts to pull Matt away proved to be nothing more than fruitless; he would only flatten himself further against the glass, if that were possible. His trademark goggles dug into his forehead and the tops of his cheeks, pinching the skin red. "I need it…need it…it's coming out in a month…look at that poster! It's _amazing!_"

"Yes, the art is quite something," Mello muttered, if only to appease his partner. But how he had managed to see the poster hanging at the back wall, partly shielded by a shelf and the occasional customer… "Matt, come _on_, now…"

"I NEED IT."

The sound of someone tapping on glass caused Mello to jerk away; however, Matt didn't appear to hear it. A glasses-wearing man, with a broad forehead and a nametag that read '_HI! MY NAME IS KEITH_', waved at them curtly before gesturing to the small crowd of young children, staring at the strange man pressed against the window with wide, nervous eyes, their parents fluttering about them and giving the pair nasty glances. 'Keith' gave them a meaningful glare, and flicked his hands as though shooing them away.

Mello returned the glare, but gripped Matt's shoulders and began pulling, just the slightest bit harder. "Matt, you really have to go. _Apparently_ you're scaring all the little children."

"I. NEED. IT."

'Keith' was looking a bit more annoyed now, rapping the glass harder. Mello scowled at him; stupid jerk of a man…HE WANTED MATT AWAY FROM THE WINDOW?! HE'LL _GET_ MATT AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!

"NO! NO! HEY, LET GO!" Matt scrambled to escape the blonde's grip as he was suddenly forcefully ripped off the window. "I NEED IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT…"

He found himself abruptly cut off as Mello whirled him around and roughly pressed his lips against his. Behind the dark glass of the goggles, his eyes widened, but he didn't fight against it. His arms simply dropped to his sides, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as Mello leaned in a bit deeper.

It was a few moments until Mello finally pulled away, smirking. Behind the roan-haired boy, he could see the children gawking at them with round and confused eyes, their parents blinking uselessly as they tried to absorb the fact that two men just kissed in front of them. 'Keith', on the other hand was looking a bit…excited. Rather creepy.

"Do you really need that silly game so much _now?_" Mello asked in a seductive murmur, bringing whispers of memories of their nice comfy bed, hot and exhilarating nights…

Matt stared at him for a moment, with an incredulous look. "Do I still need it? Well, no duh! I NEED THAT GAME."

"…" Apparently, a videogame was far sexier than Mello.

**A/N**: …*twitch*…*twitch*…*cackle*…Well…don't I fail at yaoi, everyone? During the 'kissing scene' (if one can call it that)…I kinda had my eyes closed…I'M A PRUDE OKAY?! STRAIGHT KISSES ARE HARD ENOUGH FOR ME! T.T I'm a failure of a friend…FORGIVE MY LOUSY YAOI-WRITING SKILLS, TEPHY-CHAN! SKILLS THAT DESERVE NO FORM OF THE LETTER _Z!_ But…I tried…yeah…


End file.
